Sherlock Holmes
frame|Sherlock Holmes, dargestellt vom ersten Illustrator [[Sidney Paget]] Sherlock Holmes ist eine von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle erdachte Figur, die im späten 19. und frühen 20. Jahrhundert in 54 Erzählungen und vier Romanen, im Folgenden Kanon genannt, als beratender Detektiv tätig ist und dabei besondere Fähigkeiten beweist. Seine forensiche Arbeitsmethode, die auf Beobachtung und logischer Schlussfolgerung basiert, machen Holmes zum Prototypen des analytisch-rationalen Denkers. Darüberhinaus beweist der Meisterdetektiv in unzähligen Pastiches, Filmen und anderen Medien sein Können und zählt somit zu den bekanntesten Detektiven der Weltliteratur. Entstehung und Entwurf des Charakters 1886 skizzierte Doyle erste Entwürfe zu einer Geschichte um einen rational arbeitenden Detektiv namens Sherrinford Holmes, der mit seinem Freund Ormond Sacker in der Baker Street 221 b in London lebt. Doyles Anliegen war, eine neue Art von Kriminalgeschichte zu schreiben, in der nicht der Zufall, sondern die Beobachtung und Analyse zur Lösung der Fälle führen würde: "where science would take the place of chance." (Sir Arthur Conan Doyle in Memories and Adventures, 1924). Inspiriert wurde er dabei von den literarischen Figuren Dupin und Lecoq. 1887 erschien die erste Geschichte, der Roman A Study in Scarlet (dt.: Eine Studie in Scharlachrot), in Beeton's Christmas Annual. Doyle hatte die Hauptcharaktere mittlerweile in Sherlock Holmes und John Hamish Watson umbenannt. Der erste Roman fand bei Publikum und Kritik wenig Beachtung, erregte aber die Aufmerksamkeit des amerikanischen Herausgebers John Marshall Stoddart, der eine Kriminalgeschichte für seine geplante britische Literatur-Zeitschrift Lippinscott's suchte. 1890 veröffentlichte er The Sign of Four (dt.: Das Zeichen der Vier). Auch dieser zweite Roman blieb weitgehend unbeachtet. Erst die Veröffentlichung der ersten kürzeren Erzählung A Scandal in Bohemia (dt.: Ein Skandal in Böhmen) im The Strand Magazine 1891 erreichte ein breites Publikum und führte zu einer wachsenden Popularität der Geschichten und des Hauptcharakters Sherlock Holmes. frame|left|Sherlock Holmes, dargestellt von [[Frederick Dorr Steele]] Aus dem Werkkanon um Sherlock Holmes lässt sich ein umfassendes Bild des Detektivs gewinnen. Einige Details seiner Biographie weisen jedoch Widersprüche auf, die Lesern und Kritikern eigene Interpretationen erlauben. Conan Doyle selbst äußerte sich dahingehend, dass diese Inkonsistenzen aus dem sorglosen Umgang mit dem Material und aus dem über einen langen Zeitraum gestreuten Abfassungszeitraum herrühren. (A.C.Doyle in einem Brief an Ronald Knox: "the stories have been written in a disconnected (and careless) way without referring back to what had gone before.") (Quelle: Wikipedia) Aussehen frame|Mögliches Vorbild: Walter Paget Dr. Watson gibt in der Scharlachstudie eine ziemlich klare Beschreibung seines langjährigen Freundes: :Seine Gestalt und Erscheinung allein genügten, die Aufmerksamkeit des oberflächlichsten Beobachters zu erregen. Er war mehr als sechs Fuß groß (über 1,82 m) und so ungeheuer hager, daß er noch weit größer wirkte. Seine Augen waren scharf und druchdringend, außer in jenen Zwischenzeiten der Lähmung, die ich erwähnt habe, und seine schmale, falkenhafte Nase verlieh ihm insgesamt den Ausdruck der Wachsamkeit und Entschlossenheit. Auch sein Kinn hatte jene Prominez und Wucht, die den entscheidungsfreudigen Mann kennzeichnen. Mehrfach spricht Watson von Holmes' grauen Augen, die aufblitzten, wenn ihm die Lösung zu einem Fall einfiel. Die Haarfarbe variiert von Schwarz zu Dunkelbraun bis leicht Grau. Sidney Paget, der erste Illustrator der Holmes-Geschichten, prägte natürlich das Bild des Meisterdetektivs und viele, die Paget folgten, orientierten sich daran. Gelgentlich heißt es, Paget hätte das Antlitz seines Bruder Walter als Vorlage benutzt, zum Dank, da dieser ursprünglich die Illustrationen für das Strand Magazine anfertigen sollte. Der Deerstalker-Hut, der ein Markenzeichen des Detektivs geworden ist, wird ausdrücklich nur in einer Geschichte von Doyle erwähnt: in The Adventure of Silver Blaze (dt.: Silberstern) als „an ear flapped traveling cap“. Sonst ist er wohl unauffällig wie ein durchschnittlicher Bürger der Mittelschicht gekleidet und weit davon entfernt, permanent mit Jagdhut und kariertem Mantel auf Pirsch zu gehen, wie es in vielen Verfilmungen dargestellt wird. Herkunft, Familie und Jugend frame|left|Illustration:[[Sidney Paget]] Informationen im Kanon Im Kanon wird nur sehr wenig über Sherlocks Wurzeln und seine Vergangenheit berichtet. Nur drei Mal lässt er sich Watson gegenüber hinreißen, etwas zu seiner Vergangenheit und seiner Familie zu erzählen. *1914 ist Holmes um die 60 Jahre alt, also muss er um 1854 geboren sein. *In Der griechische Dolmetscher macht Holmes folgende Aussagen, als er und Watson über den Ursprung seiner detektivischen Fähigkeiten diskutieren: :Meine Vorfahren waren Landjunker, die offenbar im großen und ganzen ein ihrem Stand gemäßes Leben geführt haben. Aber nichtsdestoweniger ist die Neigung dazu eine angeborene und mag von meiner Großmutter herrühren, die die Schwester von Vernet, dem französichen Künstler war. Kunst im Blut nimmt oft die seltsamsten Formen an. *Daraufhin lernt Watson Sherlocks Bruder Mycroft kennen, so dass wenigstens ein Familienmitglied näher vorgestellt wird. Doch auch dieser lässt während seiner beiden Kanon-Auftritte (der zweite erfolgt in Die Bruce-Partington-Pläne) nichts über die Kindheit der Brüder verlauten. frame|Illustration: [[Eric Kincaid]] *In Die 'Gloria Scott' berichtet Holmes von seiner Universitätszeit, wobei er offen lässt, an welcher Einrichtung er studierte und wo er zuvor zur Schule ging. Holmes erinnert sich: :Ich war nie ein geselliger Mensch, Watson; mit Vorliebe blies ich auf meinem Zimmer Trübsal und tüftelte an meinen eigenen kleinen Denkmethoden rum, so daß ich nie sehr viel mit Gleichaltrigen verkehrte. Fechten und Boxen ausgenommen, hatte ich wenig sportliche Neigungen. *Dennoch freundet sich Holmes mit Victor Trevor an, der ihn sogar in den Ferien mit zu sich nach Hause nimmt. Dort kann der verschlossene junge Mann nach seiner eigenen Aussage zufolge zum ersten Mal seine detektivischen Fähigkeiten beweisen. Spekulationen und Behauptungen *Im Sherlock Holmes Handbuch spekulieren Mollie und Michael Hardwick, dass die Landjunkerfamilie Holmes in Sussex ansässig war, da sich Holmes im Alter dorthin zurück zieht. Dies ist durchaus vorstellbar, jedoch im Kanon nicht belegt. Sein Besuch der Universität lässt die beiden auf eine Privatschulausbildung schließen. Die Hardwicks identifizieren gar das berühmte Winchester College als erste Ausbildungsstätte des jungen Holmes. *In dem Pastiche Der Diebstahl im Kildare Street Club, wird behauptet, die Familie Holmes stamme aus Galway in Irland. Die Brüder Holmes hätten das Trinity College in Dublin besucht und Watson hätte sich bisher dazu nicht geäußert, um Holmes nicht in ein möglicherweise falsches Licht zu setzen. Der junge Sherlock sei damals nämlich der engste Vertraute eines gewissen Oscar Fingal O'Flathertie Wills Wilde gewesen und diese Bekanntschaft hätte Holmes bei der herrschenden Bigotterie und Intoleranz durchaus in Mißkredit bringen können. Holmes keltische Wurzeln werden mit seinem Wissen und seine faszination für die keltischen Sprachen begründet, doch hat Holmes dermaßen viele und weitgestreute Interessen, dass dies nicht wirklich überzeugt. Auch die Feindschaft zwischen Holmes und James Moriarty hätte angeblich in Irland ihren Anfang genommen und der irische Politiker Robert Holmes sei ein Onkel von Sherlock. *Ein weiteres Pastiche befasst sich mit dem jungen Holmes: Die lästige Angelegenheit mit dem Rembrandt. Auch hier wird von einem kurzzeitigen Studium am Dubliner Trinity College ausgegangen. Danach sei Holmes 1873 an das Grenville College in Oxford gegangen, wo er seinen eigentlich ersten Kriminalfall löste, der bisher aus Loyalität zum College verschwiegen wurde. Dunkle Seiten frame|Eines der Laster (Illustration:[[Sidney Paget)]] Weitere Eigenschaften * Holmes spielt Violine. Seine Fähigkeiten diesbezüglich sind in Watsons Augen äußerst bemerkenswert, aber auch exzentrisch. Neben Watsons Lieblingsstücke von Felix Mendelssohn Bartholdy und anderer sehr schwieriger Musikstücke, spielt er, wenn er allein ist, keine erkennbaren Melodien. Er pflegte sich dann abends in seinen Sessel zurückzulehnen, die Augen zu schließen und unachtsam auf der Fiedel herumzukratzen, die auf seinem Knie lag. Manchmal waren die Akkorde klangvoll und schwermütig. Gelegentlich waren sie phantastisch und fröhlich. Offenbar spiegelten sie die Gedanken wider, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatten; ob aber die Musik diese Gedanken förderte, oder on das Spielen nichts war als das Ergebnis einer Schrulle oder Träumerei, dies zu bestimmen überstieg meine Fähigkeiten. so Dr. Watson zu Beginn ihrer Freundschaft.# Schriften und Publikationen *''Das Buch des Lebens'' Interner Link *Sherlock-Holmes-Darsteller Kategorie: Kanon (Person) Kategorie: Pastiche (Person)